User talk:Cid Highwind
This is my talk page. To contact me with anything regarding Memory Alpha, just click on "Start a new discussion" below. Thanks. The small print: #''Discussion stays in one place'' - if you ask here, expect an answer here. However... #''Discussion might be moved'' - if I'm answering simple questions, I might move the discussion to your talk page, or some other discussion page that is a better fit (including an archive subpage of this page). If you're missing a section that once was here, check the page history. I will indicate in the edit summary where a specific section ended up. Eventually... #''Discussion might be re''moved - inactive discussions will eventually be removed completely if they don't seem to have any long-term value (typically requests for participation, technical questions that have been answered on other pages etc.). You can still find those discussions by searching the page history for the latest edit containing the relevant section title. Past discussions have been archived on these pages: 2004 - 2005 - 2006 (1-6) - 2006 (7-12), 2007 - 2008-2011 Domain I own the domain: http://memoryalpha.co.uk I would be willing to re-direct this or donate this domain to yourselves at no cost. The requirement would be an account (creatable for free) at 123-reg.co.uk to enable a free transfer of this domain. This domain expires: 2013-03-18 --Mikey87 15:03, September 9, 2011 (UTC) "Facebook wall" on Wikia You might want to check this out. -- sulfur 18:52, September 26, 2011 (UTC) :What. The. Fuck? -- Cid Highwind 19:41, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Account Deletion Would you please delete my account, or help me delete it? Thank you. :Accounts cannot be deleted, because they are necessary for contribution. Just stop using your account. -- Cid Highwind 20:43, September 29, 2011 (UTC) ::I do not want you to stop because of me- I only wished to inform you of the proper use of talk pages. --31dot 21:38, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Dutch MA Hello Cid. I'm sorry to bother you with this, but you've helped us out on the Dutch MA version in the past. Maybe you could help me with this one also. On the Dutch version we've used a lot of "class="grey" but this class doesn't seem to be working anymore. This results in a lack of borders around certain areas. For example: this one used to have borders around the edges and around the different sections. Now the text and images are floating around a bit. I've noticed that the class still works fine on the English version so I'm guessing the problem is somewhere in our .css. I hope you can help me with this one. Greetings, Patricia 15:00, October 14, 2011 (UTC) :Hi. The problem is that some of the CSS instructions (which still exist) are not applied anymore. To change that, you will need to edit your Wikia.css file. I'm not an admin, so I can't do it myself. Just add the following line and save, and everything should be OK. :@import url("/index.php?title=MediaWiki:Common.css&ctype=text/css&action=raw"); :You may have to clear your browser cache so that you can see the full effect. -- Cid Highwind 10:05, October 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks for the help Cid. It worked! The class=grey is working fine again :) Greetings, Patricia 13:28, October 15, 2011 (UTC) New Navigation Menu Not sure if you folks are aware, but there is a new nav. menu coming out very soon which allows more drop-downs than the current limit of 4. I remember your old vertical nav. menu used to have cascading menus, so this might be something that would work better for M-A than the current menu. I thought I would offer to turn it on for you early, which would allow you more time to get it tuned in the way you want it. Otherwise it is rumored to go live around the 26th of this month. Let me know if you want me to flip the switch early for you. ::::An example can be seen HERE. Cheers- :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (talk) 04:07, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Dutch MA - Number of Articles Hey Cid, I've got another question from the Dutch version of MA. Our version of NUMBEROFARTICLES doesn't add any pages anymore. A couple of days ago I noticed this for the first time, but I thought it was a browser problem that would be solved after the page was 'refreshed'. It didn't work and the articles were never added to the count, but the next day the number of articles increased again everytime when I added a new article. So I thought it was a temporary glitch, but today the problem returned. When I started editing this evening MA NL had 7021 articles. After adding two more articles it still has that number of articles. If you take a look add our Statistics page in general it even says that MA - NL has 7037 articles (http://nl.memory-alpha.org/index.php?title=Speciaal:WikiStats&action=main) I've been messing around a lot lately with the concealer.css, the wikia.css and other technical stuff so I was wondering if I could have been responsible for the problem or if its wikia related. Greetings, --Patricia 21:19, November 11, 2011 (UTC) :Nothing you add to a CSS or JS file can mess up a magic word like NUMBEROFARTICLES. What could be the case is that the page is cached - meaning that, even after more pages were created, an old value is still "hardcoded" into the page version that gets served. Typically, stuff like this fixes itself after some hours - or you can add "?action=purge" to the end of the page URL to force a reload. -- Cid Highwind 00:19, November 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Hey Cid, Thanks for your reply. I'm relieved that I couldn't have been responsible. I've tried to 'reload' the main page as you suggested, but the value remains the same. http://nl.memory-alpha.org/wiki/Memory_Alpha_Wiki?action=purge I've contacted a member of wikia to see if it's a database problem. I've been testing the http://nl.memory-alpha.org/wiki/Speciaal:Statistieken page by adding new articles. Some testing articles are placed in the section that has all pages (templates, forumpages, categories....) on the wiki, while others are placed in the right category (just the encyclopedia articles) in which the article count increases. So I'm guessing that's where the 'missing' articles in the count have gone to. But since the article count has started to increase again I'm guessing the glitch is gone... for now at least... Greetings, --Patricia 08:34, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Removal of admin status Hi, Cid. Sorry if I started to bring this issue up in the wrong place. Of course, I don't believe you're "evil" (or anything of that ilk); quite the opposite, actually. I always assume that your edits are made in good faith and I have absolutely nothing against you. I also believe you're quite impressively skilled at sarcasm. It was in that way – sarcastically and full of jest – that I meant my request for my admin status to be removed. I must admit that I found your response of immediately taking me literally as quite sudden, unlike 31dot's response here. I do concede that I was probably mistaken to take jest in something so serious. With my mental condition, I do find humor an extremely difficult concept. I really didn't mean to happen what clearly has, so I'm very sorry. --Defiant 19:28, November 12, 2011 (UTC) :OK. While we're at it, something you should know is that I'm sick of your constant back and forth when it comes to accusations and later apologies. Typically, you will cry wolf about someone being after you, only to backpaddle if that someone brings up proof of his actions not being ill-willed but actually in accordance with our rules, or even common sense. I have been that someone once too often, so let me just get that straight: I am not after you - and I wish that you just stepped back from your browser after accusing me of such next time, and reread your own comment after half an hour and before publishing it. I guess that would save both of us some time and nerves. Now that you've brought it up - and without any bit of sarcasm intended: Maybe you do have a mental condition that makes communication difficult - but how should I know, being a continent away and only connected to you via text messages? If you recognize that there's a problem in communication, it is up to you to minimize that problem by acting cautiously. -- Cid Highwind 20:06, November 12, 2011 (UTC) I'll definitely try to follow your advice, Cid, though doesn't everyone have bad days or days that they could be happier about some things, which could be entirely unrelated to MA but which could be affecting their performance here? But I do appreciate the other side of the coin; basically, any user could act out-of-sorts and then blame it on unrelated circumstances, which likely wouldn't create a nice editing environment. So, I will try to change that and apologies for the "back and forth" you refer to. Now that you do know what actually happened, I don't have that frustration nagging away at me any more. I do understand your difficulty of "how should I know". Being such a personal thing to me, I'm a bit insecure about providing proof or even more information (as well as doing so wouldn't seem to be in accordance with your advice of "acting cautiously"). I suspect it would make our reconciliation easier if you accepted that you did jump the gun on deciding to take me literally. --Defiant 20:35, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Help with TOC in articles Hello. I am one of the administrators of a wiki for a computer game and we have trouble getting the TOC hidden by default in the articles, as you have here. Would you be so kind to tell me how you got it? Thanks --Magolossum 18:13, November 14, 2011 (UTC) : -- sulfur 18:18, November 14, 2011 (UTC) This makes dissapear totally the TOC. What I want is that the list of the TOC is hidden by default. --Magolossum 21:17, November 14, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not entirely sure what you mean -- can you give me an example article? -- sulfur 21:34, November 14, 2011 (UTC) ::You mean the TOC is initially collapsed for you, and only showing content if you click on "show"? If so, that surprises me, because it doesn't do that for me. ;) I don't see any custom JS which could affect that, but I guess calling the "toggleToc()" function on page load might achieve the trick. -- Cid Highwind 21:36, November 14, 2011 (UTC) :::The TOC remembers if it was last open or closed for me, so it might have something to do with the browser. There's an option in the preferences menu under appearance to remove the TOC completely. - 22:25, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for your replies. The first time I entered this wiki I found the TOC's closed but, yes, the TOC remembers if it was last open or closed. The problem we have is that some TOC's could be very longs and we need, for visual reasons, that these TOC's remain closed. I'm going to consult with my colleagues about the JS function you suggested, as I guess is a good option. --Magolossum 10:49, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Subspace transition rebound You might want to take a look at the recent changes an anon made to this page, since based on the talk page you have a better idea what's going on. - 18:54, November 20, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for the pointer. I'm not yet totally sure what happened there - especially because the same IP user just merged two articles on MA/de about the same topic, and seems to give his changes here as a reason for doing stuff there. I'll keep an eye on it. -- Cid Highwind 20:40, November 20, 2011 (UTC) :: Hi, see discussion de:Diskussion:Subraumreflexion. I think, that the (subspace) reflexion is the generic term and the (subspace) transition rebound a special case. In the German translation is an error, since rebound is not the same as "effect". Thats the reason for fusion of the both german articles and deletion of one of the interwiki-links. --Mark McWire 21:40, November 20, 2011 (UTC) subspace reflection moved to Talk:Subspace reflection Reconfirmation Not so subtle reminded of "The Way of the Warrior" reconfirmation. - 20:57, December 19, 2011 (UTC) :It worked. :) -- Cid Highwind 21:27, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Forum:Italicized quotation marks Thanks for your participation in that Forum. I still disagree with you, as I would have to look at a phrase for a long time to decide if the italics or non-italics of quotation marks are semantically correct; but quotation marks that do not match the slant of the quoted text jump out at me as ugly, and that seems the bigger issue. Your question on whether the quotes themselves should be italic is valid. Uncyclopedia (UnNews) abandoned that usage last fall after a former editor adopted it as part of a satire of hypertext. But I am too new on MA to tell anyone what their Style Guide should be; just wanted to air out my small point to see how deliberate MA usage was. Spike-from-NH 12:57, January 8, 2012 (UTC) MAlf must die (or be given a guardian), for the good of Memory Alpha Please see the discussion at the Memory Alfa forum --GNDN 19:18, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Rename/Delete User Hello, this account was created using a real name not belonging to the person who registered it. It is now a privacy concern. Please could you either delete the account or, if that is not possible, rename it? The account will not be used in future. Dara Barkhordar 19:00, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not Cid, but I posted a response on your page.--31dot 19:07, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Your version of the main page I've archived, via deletion, your version of the main page. The panels and layout have changed enough from when it was created to make it obsolete, and the need to keep it updated every time something changes is a hassle. If you want it restored, just let me know, or I guess you could restore it yourself. :) - 18:32, October 26, 2012 (UTC) :Sure. -- Cid Highwind (talk) 17:03, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Countdown on homepage Hi, I'm Imzadi french administrator. I would like to know if is it possible to create a countdown on homepage for ST Into Darkness ? thank you C-IMZADI-4 (talk) 12:56, October 31, 2012 (UTC) :It is certainly possible to do, and feel free to do it on the French site. We won't be doing it on the English site, at least not until things come much closer to the release date. -- sulfur (talk) 14:04, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Ok. But do you know how to make it ? Do you know codes or template ? C-IMZADI-4 (talk) 17:38, November 4, 2012 (UTC) :Offhand, no, but I suspect that it's fairly easy to do. I'd suggest poking around some other wiki-front pages and seeing if anyone else has a countdown and then do what they do. -- sulfur (talk) 17:40, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Image uploads Please see User talk:Sulfur#Noland redux and respond with your thoughts on the issue. -- sulfur (talk) 20:40, November 13, 2012 (UTC) TNG-R making TNG non-canon? Please see Forum:TNG-R making TNG "non-canon"?. -- sulfur (talk) 13:40, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Marvel Comics Star Trek Issues Hi there. My name is Spencer, and I'm an admin at the Marvel Database Project, also a part of Wikia. I was hoping you could help with something. As you may or may not know, over the years Marvel Comics, as well as some of its imprint publishers, have published a number of different Star Trek comics spanning through the various TV shows and films. Now, being Marvel-produced comics, we cover these issues at the MDP, but, as a site rule to keep a rein on the wiki's content, licensed properties do not get pages for characters, teams, locations, equipment or the like. Instead, we link out to other wikis that cover the material in a more in depth manner. I would like to link out to your site for the Star Trek related issues, but I'm not sure whether to link here, to Memory Alpha, or to Memory Beta (I hope I assume correctly that MA and MB are related sites). I'm admittedly a Star Wars fan, and my knowledge of Star Trek is limited, so I am unsure if the comics fall into the continuity covered here, or if they are better left to the non-canon side on Beta. If you can point me in the right direction, I'd appreciate it. --Spencerz (talk) 12:15, February 22, 2013 (UTC) :Hi there. I'm no expert on comics, but generally, we have an article about the publication itself (even if they are "non-canon", example: Ghosts (Marvel)), but not about individual characters (unless they've also appeared in a "canon" production, which means an episode or film). Your best bet for individual articles about comic-only characters would indeed be Memory Beta, which is a related wiki in terms of our shared topic, but not really in terms of adminship. I hope that helps - if not, don't hesitate to ask again. :) -- Cid Highwind (talk) 12:45, February 22, 2013 (UTC) ::Yes that was everything I needed to know. Thank you very much. --Spencerz (talk) 01:18, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Canon issue Hi Cid, I think I found an item which needs correcting (a canon issue). You can see the item in question under discussion here: http://en.memory-alpha.org/wiki/Talk:Taurus_II_(Murasaki_312) . Even the admin who moved the original talk seems to agree that this is something that is incorrect. However no action was taken to fix the problem. One of the things that makes Memory Alpha standout is it's commitment to accuracy regarding Star trek canon. Could you please look into this issue? I just hate the fact that Memory Alpha could get something wrong. :) Thanks! ```` Hello. About the articletype template... How do you put in the backgrounds for this template? I'm trying to do something similar on Galactic Crucibles Wiki but I'm not having any luck searching for assistance on Community Central because they keep on telling me to access the Common.css page, which I can't, because I don't have admin rights. Is it possible to add the background images without accessing Common.css? ::Thanks ::WikiBuilder1147 21:16, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Mirror MA Cid, could you make me an admin on the MU version? I'm doing some cleanup and formatting, and I need admin rights to do everything I'm trying to get done. Thanks! -- Renegade54 (talk) 14:22, May 6, 2013 (UTC) :Done. :) -- Cid Highwind (talk) 14:46, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! -- Renegade54 (talk) 14:50, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Translation, please Hey, Cid... could you do me a favor and translate this template into German? Thanks! -- Renegade54 (talk) 15:12, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Poke. :) -- Renegade54 (talk) 14:32, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Canon issue (cont.) - Taurus v. Taurean Hi Cid, This is a follow up to the canon issue mentioned above (planet name). I have tried correcting the issue myself, however it appears the moderators have automatically reverted the page in question without looking at the problem. This is the 'talk' I left in the discussion section concering the issue: (Taurus II - Taurean system) This planet was never named in the TAS episode "The Lorelei Signal". The closest thing to it was when Scotty stated that the ship was in orbit over the second planet in the Taurean system. Using other planet 'naming' conventions in Star Trek such as Ceti Alpha V, Cestus III, Janus VI, Talos IV, etc, etc. this planet should be titled Taurean II after the star system it is in. The name Taurus is definitely incorrect - as it is never mentioned at all - while the name for the system is used several times in the episode - the Taurean system (NOT Taurus system). Compounding this error is the fact that another planet - the real Taurus II (in Murasaki 312) is specifically named as such in its TOS episode. It astounds me that the usually diligent moderators on this site haven't corrected this error. Instead they lazily threw a link to the 'other' planet using the same name (in listings for both planets) - somehow overlooking a major error that was staring them in the face. ```` Please Cid, could you look into this? The name Taurus II (while similar to Taurean) is definitely incorrect for this planet. :Replied to on the article talk page - let's please keep this discussion in one place. -- Cid Highwind (talk) 17:24, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Presence requested Not sure if you saw this but I think your views would be helpful. Thanks in advance 31dot (talk) 11:57, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Chinese MA I'm from China and I am a user of Memory Alpha(zh-cn). My friends and I are making our contributions to MA(zh-ch). Since it seems that the current admin of MA(zh-ch) (DeltaFlyer) has been inactive for a long time, I would like to be an admin of MA(zh-cn), and I hope that you can help me. Please let me know if you have made your decision. Ten Pages (talk) 09:12, June 19, 2013 (UTC) :Hi. Unfortunately, we over here can't do anything directly about it. I suggest that you try to contact User:DeltaFlyer via his talk page on MA/zh-cn. If that doesn't lead to any results, you can request an adoption here http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Adoption:Requests. :Last but not least, while Wikia still allows random people to start random "MA-brand" wikis, we'd like to keep all the MA's together somehow. If you like, please read Forum:Other MA versions, Memory Alpha:Start a new edition in another language and, of course, feel free to ask if there are any further questions. It might be best to use our forum at Memory Alpha:Ten Forward for these requests. Welcome to the club! :) -- Cid Highwind (talk) 10:45, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Thanks a lot for your concerns. I've contacted DeltaFlyer, and now I'm waiting for his reply. I'll leave message if I meet other problems. -- Ten Pages (talk) 13:50, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Wikia visit and coming stuff Please take a look here and read things over, adding your comments at the bottom. -- sulfur (talk) 15:30, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Other wikia wikis using MA text See this wiki. - 00:22, July 1, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks. I see that sulfur already replied, so let's continue this discussion on User talk:Sulfur or wherever he will move it. :) -- Cid Highwind (talk) 12:01, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Contributions Hey, I am not certain this is bug, but I can't explain it. On my page, I only see 2 contributions, notwithstanding that I've been contributing for years (for example, at the moment I am the (top) edit on Phantasms (episode)). Do you have any idea why none of my contributions are showing except for those two random ones? TheHYPO (talk) 14:14, July 10, 2015 (UTC) :This is a test wiki. -- sulfur (talk) 01:43, July 12, 2015 (UTC) ::Wow, I had no idea this wasn't the real wiki (I guess this is as close as I'm ever going to get to being in a "Remember Me"-type situation). Thanks for pointing this out. I knew something wasn't right. TheHYPO (talk) 14:49, July 22, 2015 (UTC)